


Just a Bit of Waiting it Out

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A day in the life of, Byeongkwan is a cactus, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Wowson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: An unstoppable force meets an immovable shorty.





	Just a Bit of Waiting it Out

_**They were fighting.** _

Or at least, Byeongkwan was; it was irksome how his _hyung_ didn't even seem to notice that they were, at least at first. He'd had to ignore the other the whole day just to make his point.  
  
That android was infuriating. How he could just deliver the gravest insults in a deadpan voice was beyond him, who, in contrast to his size, needed the largest gestures, and the largest reactions.  
  
He fumed quietly on his bed, well-aware of the fact that they both shared a room. He wondered if Chan would let him sleep on their floor, at least. Decided, he got up, and opened the door to go outside.  
  
  
  
He hovered somewhere just short of the kitchen when he heard voices.

If he were to be completely honest, he no longer remembered what events transpired, and what words were exchanged, only that he was offended. The older boy, with his goldfish memory, however, seemed to, and, from the looks of it, had just finished giving a blow-by-blow account to Donghun.  
  
Their eldest was collecting plates, **"Go and apologize."**  
  
**"Why?"**  
  
**"Because he misunderstood what you said, and just go and fix it."**  
  
**"Then why is it me who has to say sorry, if he's the one who misunderstood?"** Sehyoon wasn't being spiteful; he was genuinely trying to make sense of it, and Byeongkwan could see that Donghun was about to buckle... or maybe pull his hair out in frustration.  
  
The main vocalist huffed, **"Apologize first, because there's no way that he will, over this."**  
  
  
  
Now he was doubly furious. His _hyungs_ made it seem like he was the most immature person in the house. He might be, but they had no right to say that out loud.  
  
He stomped past them. The robot didn't even seem fazed, while Donghun turned around, pretending that he wasn't paying attention.  
  
**"Jason~~~"** Sehyoon drawled, in that funny way everyone in the team says his stage name.  
  
It didn't help his mood. He ignored them both and entered the bathroom even though he had nothing to do there. He was going to lock himself inside, even if it meant their thinking that he was taking the largest dump in the whole world. He was definitely not going to try and eavesdrop on the two outside.  
  
  
  
**"What now?"**  
  
Byeongkwan became unable to hear the rest of the conversation because of clattering cutlery and running water.  
  
  
  
  
When he finally deemed it safe to come out of hiding, he found Jun loitering outside the door. Their leader just looked at him wordlessly, eyebrows raised, expression inscrutable, before going in.

Sehyoon was already asleep when he entered the bedroom. He felt a pang of regret, but pride won out and he tucked himself in.  
  
  
  
  
It had been a really bad day so far.

He'd forgotten his favorite lip balm, the clothes he had to wear itched, his hair kept getting into his eyes, and he still had to stand beside Sehyoon during the shoot. He just couldn't quite get into it.  
  
The other three were as usual: Jun and Donghun were playfully trading barbs at each other, Chan occasionally chiming in.

There was a black hole beside him. It wasn't strange, really, for the last member to be that quiet. It wasn't unusual, but.. it also wasn't the same.  
  
Something the interviewer asked made Chan step out in front to demonstrate, but he fumbled and failed. Donghun and Jun tried to salvage the situation, became a mess themselves, and.. Byeongkwan couldn't help himself. He laughed.  
  
A baritone voice was chuckling beside him, and he turned, surprised. Sehyoon was smiling, in that lopsided way of his, but he was looking at the shorter boy, instead of the unfolding disaster. Byeongkwan wasn't sure why, but it made him laugh harder, chest feeling lighter than it did yesterday.  
  
He encased Sehyoon's hand in his, and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things just naturally resolve themselves, I think.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
